Where Your Heart Belongs
by Michelle Drake
Summary: When you are forced to choose between the brother that has given his own life to save yours, and the man you that makes your life worth living . . . where does your heart belong? An alternate “Some Assembly Required” M/L some M/Z
1. C h a p t e r O n e

Author: Michelle Drake gypsychic04hotmail.com  
  
Author's Note: Well I was trying to get inspired to write a new M/L fic, so I started writing an alternate Borrowed Time, but then all of a sudden this one suddenly appeared on my computer screen. I wrote the first chapter in less then in hour, so we'll see how this all turns out. Anyway, this is my little take off on Some Assembly Required and what I think could happen afterwards in my little angst-filled alternate universe ;) I'm planning on about five chapters or so.   
  
Also, there is no virus, and I am not a doctor so I can't cure it . . . even in my little AU . . . so pretend like it has already been cured, right as they have found Zack again, okay? :)  
  
Summary: When you are forced to choose between the brother that has given his own life to save yours, and the man you that makes your life worth living . . . where does your heart belong? An alternate Some Assembly Required   
  
Spoilers: Some Assembly Required  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Feedback: I love it! Review or e-mail me at MichelleDrakefree-your-soul.net  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron and Charles Eglee

. . .  
  
. . .W h e r e Y o u r H e a r t B e l o n g s. . .  
Bye Michelle Drake  
  
. . .C h a p t e r O n e. . .

Max sat nervously in the cold hallway, her face resting in her hands as she awaited the news from Dr. Carr. She felt like a murderer, a killer . . . first Ben, and now maybe Zack . . . Maybe she was the anomaly. Maybe she was the mistake. A cold, hard, realization hit her that made her body shudder. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep herself from hurting everyone around her. An urge to take off running and escape before she hurt anyone else began to build within her, but she quickly dismissed the idea.  
  
Max, he's going to be okay, Logan tried to comfort, gently rubbing her back, trying to find a way to take away her pain. He couldn't believe how much he had missed her those past few months. Finally being able to reach out and touch her when she was upset made him feel whole again. Now all he wanted was to see her smile. The smile he had missed even more than her touch; the smile that was now shadowed by her downcast face as she waited for the news from the doctor.  
  
They were both jolted out of their thoughts as Dr. Carr came through the door. He's going to be okay . . . physically, anyway, he said seriously.  
  
What do you mean? asked Max worried that she could still lose her brother- she had lost him too many times already.  
  
The cranial implant. It's still working, but the shock overloaded the circuitry and wiped it clean, he informed.  
  
Then . . . ? questioned Logan, sensing there was more.  
  
He's not going to remember anything that's happened to him since it was first switched on.  
  
asked Max, not knowing what that would mean for everyone.  
  
It'll be just like before. He won't recognize your face- not unless he puts it together with your name, and so on, and so on, said Dr. Carr.  
  
Then what? Everything else will play out the same way? asked Max, suddenly realizing that it wasn't going to be as easy as just making sure if Zack were okay physically . . . he wasn't ever going to be the same Zack. The brother that had taken his own life to save her, the same brother who also protected the rest of the rogue X5's with his life, the brother who gave her his heart . . .  
  
Whatever Manticore did to his head to make him go after Logan is still in there. It's a pretty safe bet that, sooner or later, it'll happen again, he said breaking the news as lightly as possible.  
  
Can we have a minute? asked Logan trying not to let his disappointment show, knowing that things just got a whole hell of a lot harder. He should have known that Max and him would never be able to get that happy ending . . .  
  
Yeah. Sure, Dr. Carr said understandingly; leaving Max and Logan alone to talk things over.  
_   
_It doesn't have to play out the same way, Max. Maybe this time we can make him understand that I'm not a threat, he said as hopefully as possible, taking Max's hand and looking into her eyes, seeing the turmoil behind them. He knew that Max had to make a decision, one that would change everything.  
  
I need him, Logan. Now more than ever. I don't want to lose him, she spoke sadly, as she looked hopelessly through the hospital window at Zack. She looked back at Logan, staring deeply into his eyes, knowing that he was covering up his emotions and staying strong for her. She spoke again, almost heartbrokenly, But I can't risk losing you, she said with a a pause, looking to Logan for the answer.  
  
Max, I can't tell you what to do. As much as I wish there were an easy way to solve everything there isn't. Just know I'll always be here for you, he said gently, wanting more than anything to tell her that he needed her and needed to be with her. They finally had the chance to start a life together- a life that he wanted more than anything. And now that was all being ripped away from him, slowly and painfully.   
  
Max looked at Zack again, and then back at Logan, torn between the two people that meant the most to her. Logan saw how miserable she was, and realized that as much as he wanted to be happy, he wanted her to be happy, and if that meant telling her to go with Zack, he would have to take that chance.  
  
Go with him. I want you to go with him, he said as strongly as possible, even though his voice shaking a little. I want you to be happy, he stressed, knowing that the longer he had her in his arms, the harder it would be to let her go.  
  
Logan . . . she began, resting her forehead against his, closing her eyes, and taking a shaking breath. Logan gently wrapped his arms around her. Max pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes. Why do you have to be so perfect? It would make this decision so much easier . . . she said tearfully, knowing what she had to do, but not knowing if it were the right decision or not . . .   
  
All she knew was that it hurt like hell . . .

**. . .**

where.your.heart.belongs.Michelle.Drake  
MichelleDrakefree-your-soul.net


	2. C h a p t e r T w o

Author: Michelle Drake gypsychic04hotmail.com  
  
Author's Note: It's been a long while . . . over a year . . . maybe two. Anywho, I was cleaning out the computer and found this and just started writing. I also revised the first chapter.   
  
Also, there is no virus, and I am not a doctor so I can't cure it . . . even in my little AU . . . so pretend like it has already been cured, right as they have found Zack again, okay? :)  
  
Summary: When you are forced to choose between the brother that has given his own life to save yours, and the man you that makes your life worth living . . . where does your heart belong? An alternate Some Assembly Required   
  
Spoilers: Some Assembly Required  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Feedback: I love it! Review or e-mail me at MichelleDrakefree-your-soul.net  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron and Charles Eglee

. . .  
  
. . .W h e r e Y o u r H e a r t B e l o n g s. . .  
Bye Michelle Drake  
  
. . .C h a p t e r T w o. . .

The world passed her by in a blur of the gray that covered the post-pulse land. As everything she watched went by in a dull haze her mind replayed the last hours previous in crystal clear sharpness that cut like shards of broken glass.  
  
A sting of tears hit her eyes but she wiped them away before they could be detected.  
  
Are you okay?  
  
Of course. I'm fine. I'm always fine, she replied.  
  
Max felt a strong hand wrap around shoulder. It should have comforted her, but her mind was in a different place. She tried to stop it, but everything that had happened played out in a continuous loop that wouldn't pause. Playing over and over again, the past days events created a lump in the back of her throat that wouldn't go away as she remembered every detail.  
  
_I wish it didn't have to be so hard, Max said tearfully. Her eyes locked on Zack's body laying on the bed. So helpless. So lost. She knew no matter what nothing would be the same after this.  
  
It'll be all right, Logan whispered although he knew it wouldn't be as well.  
  
Maybe . . . maybe you should be the first to go, Max whispered, knowing there was no way she could delay the inevitable.  
  
Logan knew she was right, but he felt stuck in place. Moving hurt too much. The thought alone was heart wrenching. The actual act of moving; turning around and letting her slip through his fingers forever, felt worse than anything he had ever felt. He could feel his hands shaking as he reached out to embrace her.  
  
Maybe you should go, Max repeated, a little more forcibly, covering up the pain she was feeling. Her arm brushed his away, staring him directly in the eyes. She saw the unshed tears in his eyes, but moreover could see the coldness of her own eyes reflected in his.  
  
Max . . . he began, his face a mixture of painful understanding.  
  
Just go. Her voice cold and collected, despite how her heart was screaming.  
  
I know you are upset, but don't be this way.  
  
What way?! she reacted loudly. What way should I be?  
  
Logan reached out to embrace her, but this time she pushed him away with more force.  
  
  
  
There was a long, silent pause. Neither of them moved. The only sound was Max's heavy breathing as she tried to control the tears that were about to fall.  
  
Max . . . don't end it this way. Please-  
  
Logan! I told you to go. Just leave! She spoke coldly, keeping her face turned away from him so that he wouldn't see the pain. She hated herself for doing it, she hated everything about that moment. She suddenly had the urge to take it all back but knew that it was better this way.  
  
She waited for his footsteps to leave and let herself break down. Everything that she had kept bottled up was released in a sea of tears. She cried until she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder.  
  
She turned around to see Logan there once more. Before she could object his lips were firmly placed on her own, taking all her breath away. She held unto him until she couldn't contain her emotions anymore and broke down in his arms. He kissed her once more, and wiped a tear that had trailed down her cheek.   
  
Goodbye Max. I love you. Max-Max. Max . . . we're here, a voice interrupted her thoughts.   
  
Oh . . . was all she could say, quickly brushing away all thoughts of her old life. Let's . . . let's go. She looked up at Zack's ocean blue eyes as he smiled at her. She knew it wasn't ever going to be the same Zack anymore, but she knew that she needed him, and moreover, he needed her. In the back of the mind, she knew that there was something else she needed; something that she never thought she'd be able to get back again._

. . .

where.your.heart.belongs  
MichelleDrakefree-your-soul.net


End file.
